Blossoming
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: When the weight of the pressure put on Fluttershy by all her friends is starting to become a little much, Applejack is there to make things a little easier for the pegasus pony. Will it be enough? Where will it lead? Applejack/Fluttershy.
1. Part 1

A/N: So here I am again, with more ponies. Yeah. The Dash/Rarity fic was a lot of fun and the response was great. I'm already ready for a second one. This one is another pair I rarely see. It's not quite as rare, as Dash/Rarity seems to unfortunately be, I have seen pics of it here and there; but it's not one of the big ships with lots of support behind it. Unlike the last one, this is a multi-chapter deal. it will be three parts in all. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro.

"Alright! Fluttershy, take a look at this!" Rainbow Dash called out boldly from high in the sky.

Fluttershy watched with amazement as her old friend zoomed about in the air, moving nearly faster than she could trace. She did several spins and loops that were nothing short of impressive. Then, suddenly, she did a high speed dive directly through three large clouds, finally stopping to hover right in front of her friend.

"Hehe! So what'd you think of that?" Rainbow Dash shouted, boastfully.

"Yay!" Fluttershy called in a tone loud for herself, stomping her hooves a few times. "That was really cool, Dash!"

"You bet it was!" said Dash with a smile. "I am the Best Young Flier in all of Equestria for a reason you know."

"Yes! You're great, Dash," Fluttershy said tilting her head and smiling brightly. "I could never be as great as you."

"And that is precisely why I told you to come here today!" Rainbow Dash said, flying in a circle around Fluttershy.

"What?" Fluttershy asked, confused. "I... I don't understand..."

"Your old friend Rainbow Dash is a big shot now, Fluttershy," the pegasus boasted. "I mean I am the Best Young Flier in Equestria. And now I'm connected! The Wonderbolts know who I am! I'm practically a star."

"Yeah..." Fluttershy said meekly. "But... er... what does that have to do with me?"

"Anypony with my status has to give back, Fluttershy, or we just look conceited," said Dash doing a quick mid-air turn. "Pulling off the Rainboom a second time was a big landmark for me, but I can check it off and move onto the next one on my list..."

"Um... yeah...?" Fluttershy asked, now scared.

"You, Fluttershy!" Dash started with energy. "I've decided, that starting today, you're my apprentice!"

"A-apprentice..?" Fluttershy questioned, backing up, grimacing.

"That's right, Fluttershy!" Dash cheered. "As your friend, and as a future member of the Wonderbolts, I think it's about time I teach you to fly!"

"Umm..." Fluttershy spoke, looking down. "I-I... I know how to fly, Dash..."

"You can't really call what you do flying, can you? I mean, come on, it's not even close to the same thing," said Dash, her expression bold and confident. "Flying is all about height, speed, distance. Just moving your wings a little to push yourself off the ground isn't nearly enough!"

"It... is..." said Fluttershy in a barely audible voice. "I-it is enough for... m-"

"Don't be modest, Fluttershy, your a proud pegasus just the same as me! It's in your blood to want to hit the skies," said Dash, laughing playfully. "You just gotta put some effort into it and, before you know it, it will be me having to keep stride with you..."

"I-I... I really don't know about t-that..." said Fluttershy, averting her eyes from her friend.

"Yeah... maybe not," Dash started, tilting her head. "I mean, I do have the natural gift for it after all."

"That isn't- Fluttershy started, Dash then flew in real close, frightening her. She backed up, feeling rather apprehensive.

"But you can at least match what I just did, no sweat!" said Dash with a firm nod. "All you need is just a little bit of my coaching!"

"I really don't-" Fluttershy began to speak, her voice still weak. Dash flew behind her and began to push her forward with her head. Fluttershy didn't budge.

"Don't tell yourself you can't Fluttershy! Not until you at least try!" Dash called. "I have faith in you!"

Fluttershy made some unintelligible small sounds, feeling horribly unsure. She was scared. She didn't like flying high and fast. She couldn't do it. It wasn't her. She wanted this to stop. Her body began to quiver a little. She wished she would just disappear.

"Come on, Fluttershy! Show me what you got!" Dash called out, still trying to push Fluttershy forward. "You can do it!"

"No!" Fluttershy shouted out, running forward. "No, I can't!" she punctuated. In tears now, she began to run away,

"Fluttershy... wait... I... " Dash called after her, but Fluttershy kept running.

She kept running and running, not really sure what was in front of her. Dash was just being her well-intentioned if self-absorbed self. It was kind of her to want to help Fluttershy be a better flier and even going so far as to offer to coach her at it. It was Fluttershy's fault for being such a horrible mess of frightened nerves. Now she was letting Dash down and wasting her time all because she herself was weak.

Fluttershy stopped running when she suddenly bumped into something, knocking it and herself over. She glanced up, shaking her head. She noticed then it was a pony she had collided with. It was Twilight Sparkle. She stood up.

"I'm so sorry, Twilight..." she said in a mild voice. "I was just in a hurry. I should have been looking where I was going..."

"Oh, that's okay, Fluttershy," said Twilight with a smile, standing up as well. "I was actually just looking for you!"

"You were?" Fluttershy asked, somewhat surprised.

"That's right," said Twilight, nodding several times, clearly incredibly excited about something. "You're just the right pony for the job!"

"Job?" Fluttershy asked, grimacing a little, not sure she wanted to hear this.

"That's right!" said Twilight, smiling excitedly. "You see, I was talking to Zecora the other day and I heard this fascinating story."

"Oh... I see...?" Fluttersnhy remarked, looking at the ground, even more positive she wasn't interested.

"You see, according to the tale Zecora heard, apparently in a dark corner of the Everfree Forest, a legendary unicorn magician built a secret library to hide all his most treasured tomes of magic," Twilight started, looking absolutely giddy, as she often did at the prospect of new, exciting books. "I want to try looking for it, and I want you, Fluttershy to help me!"

"Umm... no thank you...," Fluttershy, said looking at Twilight's hooves. "That sounds really scary... you should ask Rainbow Dash instead..."

"Oh, but I need you, Fluttershy!" said Twilight, with zeal deep in her eyes. "You see, the magician left only one beast guarding his library: a chimera."

"C-chimera?" Fluttershy asked, not sure what it was, but frightened just at the sound of the name,

"It's a rare fire-breathing beast with the heads of a lion and a goat with a snake for a tail," said Twilight, using her telekinesis to open a book she had with her and push it into Fluttershy's face. The illustration on the page of the chimera was really frightening. Fluttershy backed up, cowering in fear.

"I... er... don't..." Fluttershy meekly replied, her voice falling to a whisper.

"But Fluttershy, you're perfect for this!" Twilight said with a confident nod. "You're really good with animals, right? And the chimera, it's made of several animals! If anyone can tame the chimera, it's you!."

"I really don't think I could," Flutttershy squeaked out almost all at once.

"Have a little more faith in yourself, Fluttershy. This is about your own special gift," said Twilight. "Don't you remember what happened with the dragon?"

"That was only because I was afraid he'd hurt you all," said Fluttershy. "I was really scared..."

"You saved me from the cockatrice when it turned me into stone," Twilight said with a nod.

"Rarity had entrusted me with the little ones... I had to... or someone..." Fluttershy spoke, her voice soft and quiet.

"What about the Manticore?" Twilight asked nodding. "You were pretty cool there."

"Yeah... but" said Fluttershy. "It doesn't always work..." She looked at the dirt below, thinking of the animals at the gala. "I can fail... and if I failed and you got hurt... I wouldn't be able to..."

"I have faith in you, Fluttershy!" said Twilight. "I know you can do it if you put your mind to it."

"No," Fluttershy said, louder this time. "I can't. I'm too scared..."

"Fluttershy... you don't..." Twilight started, stepping toward her friend.

"I'm sorry! I can't!" Fluttershy shouted out, shaking her head. She then began to run away again, in a completely different direction.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight called after her, but like Rainbow Dash before her, she didn't give chase.

Flutttershy continued to run through Ponyville not caring where she ended up as long as it was somewhere where there were no friends to disappoint. She owed a lot to Twilight Sparkle and really wanted to help her, but the amount of faith the unicorn put on her was so daunting. She felt like the weight of it all would crush her. It was too much to handle. She just wanted to escape.

That was when, yet again, she ran into someone. She fell back and looked up. This time, it was not a pony she recognized. It was a big colt with a kind of rough looking mane. At either side of him was another tough looking colt. Fluttershy felt paralyzed looking up at them.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry!" she said, shuttering with fear.

"It's quite alright..." the lead colt started, leering down at her. "A cute little filly like you can bump into me any day..."

"Oh... well... I'll just..." Fluttershy spoke, backing up. The colts stepped toward her.

"I've never seen you before," the colt said. "i'd remember such a pretty face,"

"Er, yeah..." said Fluttershy, still backing up, frightened.

"Tell me, what's the name that goes along with it?" the colt asked, drawing closer, still staring at her.

"That is enough!" a familiar voice suddenly shouted. A pony then ran toward them all. It was a unicorn, telekinetically waving a large wooden stick at the colts to force them back. It was Rarity.

"R-Rarity?" Fluttershy started, surprised.

"You deplorable beasts, you will unhand my sweet friend Fluttershy, or so help me, you will get what's coming to you!" Rarity shouted, waving the stick around recklessly.

"Watch it lady- we weren't even trying to-" the colt started, stopping to duck swipes of the stick. "We just wanted to-"

"I know exactly what your lot wants, and it's just one thing!" Rarity called out, still waving her stick. "And I'll have you know Fluttershy is not that kind of pony!"

"Geez... we got it..." the colt spoke, shaking his head. "Let's bolt guys. This so isn't worth it..."

"That's right, you run! And don't you ever come back, you here me!" Rarirty called out after them, nodding at a job well done.

"Umm..." Fluttershy started, looking forward.

"Thank goodness I was here to put a stop to that," said Rarity, shaking her head.

"I don't know if they were as bad as you thought..." Fluttershy said, her voice unsteady.

"Oh, Fluttershy, still so young and naïve," said Rarity, shaking her head.

"Aren't we about the same age...?" Fluttershy asked, looking down, her voice still quiet.

"A lady must be fierce in dealing with colts like that! Give them any room to trot and they'll trample all over you!" Rarity started, dramatically.

"Well.. thanks... I guess..." Fluttershy muttered, not really sure what to say.

"You need to learn, Fluttershy. This world we live in isn't all magic and rainbows," said Rarity. "Though to be fair that is a large part of it." She gave a high laugh. "Things can be dangerous, especially for the beautiful. That's why ladies such as us must always be on guard!"

"Uh... a-alright..." said Fluttershy, really not sure what to say to the unicorn.

"Don't you get what I'm trying to say, Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

Flutterhsy simply shook her head.

"You need to learn to stand up strong and proud! Learn to be fierce, Fluttershy!" said Rarity. "I won't always be here to protect you."

Fluttershy looked around, there were lots of people staring at them. She wanted to hide.

"Come now, Fluttershy! I'm doing this for you! You don't want people to push you around and force you to do things you don't want to! You have to stand bold and tall and tell them you don't want to!" said Rarity, her voice loud, drawing even more attention.

"No, I don't want to..." Fluttershy muttered sheepishly.

"No, Fluttershy, you need to put a lot more into it than that! Come, give it a good roar. Something that would truly strike fear in their hearts. Shout it to the world!" Rarity shouted.

Fluttershy regressed, giving a barely audible peep and backing up, horribly conscious of all the eyes on her.

"Oh come now, you need confidence. I know you can do it, Fluttershy! You have my faith as your dearest friend!" Rarity said with sweeping dramatics, moving in close to the others.

"No..." said Fluttershy, shaking her head as she backed up, terrified. "I can't do it..."

"Fluttershy-" Rarity started, just as her friend bolted in the opposite direction.

Again Fluttershy ran, not sure where she was going. Why was today so horrible? Why did everyone she met expect so much of her? She hated it. She wasn't good enough at any of it. All she could do was let them down. Flying, facing scary stuff, speaking out, she couldn't do any of it. She was a useless wreck. She began to cry some more as she brought her run to a casual trot.

"Poor Fluttershy," said a voice from nearby. "You look really blue today..."

Fluttershy looked up to see Pinkie Pie trotting alongside her. "Oh... I er..."

"Silly filly, you're not really blue! You're just as yellow as usual, don't worry!" Pinkie Pie assured with a wild smile.

"Oh... that wasn't what I was going to..." Fluttershy started, shaking her head.

"So what's got little Fluttershy all down in the dumps?" Pinkie asked cheerfully. "Did someone eat your cupcakes? I personally really hate when that happens. Like one time I made all these cupcakes and I was super excited since they were going to be super yummy and I was so looking forward to eating them but then I left to get people to eat them with me and when I got back, Gummy had eaten all of my cupcakes. Can you believe that?"

"No... I er... it's not..." Fluttershy spoke, confused.

"I know! He doesn't even have teeth!" Pinkie Pie said, starting to hop around oddly.

"Uh... I..." Fluttershy was really at a loss.

"Don't you think that's odd? I mean, imagine eating cupcakes without teeth. How would you chew them?" Pinkie asked, leaning in close to her friend.

"Er yeah... I don't really..." Fluttershy spoke, starting to get annoyed.

"But then again, he doesn't have to worry about getting sugar on his teeth," said Pinkie, nodding to herself.

"Yeah... I... uh... guess so..." Fluttershy said, forcing herself to smile.

"Anyway," said Pinkie Pie. "Who ate your cupcakes?"

"No one..." Fluttershy said quietly.

"That's wonderful! Why don't we eat them together, then?" Pinkie Pie said bouncing all about wilding.

"No... that's..." Fluttershy spoke. "That's not it... I don't have any cupcakes..."

"Aww..." Pinkie sighed. "What happened to them?"

"Nothing..." Fluttershy started, annoyed. "There weren't ever any cupcakes in the first place..."

"Well that's kind of disappointing..." Pinkie said, looking down. She then bounced forward and widened her eyes. "I know! That's why Fluttershy is so upset. She's sad because there aren't any cupcakes!"

"That... that isn't it..." Fluttershy said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" said Pinkie Pie. "That would make me upset..."

"It just isn't..." said Fluttershy in a low voice.

"I know then!" said Pinkie cheerfully. "You're upset because Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity all tried to force you to do things you didn't want to! Isn't that right?"

"Er... yes..." said Fluttershy looking down. "How did you...?"

Pinkie bounced in front of her, startling her. "I knew it!" she shouted.

"Have you been following me today?" Fluttershy asked, deeply confused and unsettled.

"Maybe," said Pinkie. "But that's not important. What is important is that you don't let those three get to you!"

"I know..." Fluttersy remarked, still wondering if her privacy was somehow compromised.

"They just don't understand Fluttershy like I understand Fluttershy!" said Pinkie, nodding blissfully "You're sensitive, Fluttershy. They should know better than to push you around. Not every pony has to be brave and strong. Fluttershy can just be Fluttershy."

Fluttershy frowned. This isn't what she wanted to hear. She wanted to be someone her friends could count on. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to be a better pony. She didn't want to be pampered and treated differently because she was weak. She hated that. It was insulting.

"You're wrong..." Fluttershy muttered softly.

"I am?" Pinkie started, looking confused.

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "I don't need to be treated like a foal..."

"But it's painful for you to be forced around like that," said Pinkie. "So what's wrong with it?"

"Everything..." remarked Fluttershy as she darted ahead. "It's not what I want."

"Fluttershy! Where are you going?" Pinkie asked, bouncing toward her.

"Please... leave me alone..." Fluttershy started, shaking her head.

"B-but..." Pinkie started, as the other continued to run for her. She stopped bouncing. "Alight then... if you insist..." she called after the other in a less cheery voice.

Fluttershy continued to run away, just wanting to be alone. Sure, it didn't feel good to be pushed around by the others, but that didn't mean she wanted to be condescended to by them. She was an adult after all. She was actually older than Pinkie and Dash and most of the others.

She was just so useless at so many things. It frightened her. It made her feel like she was going to explode. Distraught, she slowed to a trot and then stopped running all together. She slumped to the ground and stared at the dirt. She wanted to just vanish. She began to sob uncontrollably, unaware of her surroundings.

After a few moments, she felt something. It was something moist on her face. It smeared the tears into her cheek. Slowly, Fluttershy opened her eyes. Her face was being licked. Stepping back, she noticed it was a familiar brown and white dog.

"Oh, hi, Winona," Fluttershy said, smiling at the sight of the cheerful dog. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

Winona barked then licked and nuzzled Fluttershy's face some more. The pegasus pony started to laugh.

"Hehe. That tickles," she said, smiling, feeling a lot better.

"Winona!" a familiar voice called from not too far away. "Where'd ya get off to, girl."

Winona ran toward the source, barking as she did. Slowly Applejack trotted out from between some apple trees. Winona came up to her. Flutershy recognized then she was on the outskirts of Applejack's apple groves, completely surrounded by apple trees.

"There ya are, girl," said Applejack, smiling at her pet. She then looked ahead of herself, her eyes meeting Fluttershy's. "Ah, Fluttershy what ya doin' down there?"

"I... er..." Fluttershy started. She stood up. "It's nothing..."

"Fluttershy..." Applejack started, stepping toward her friend. "Have you been cryin'?"

"N-no..." Fluttershy said, averting her eyes.

"Fluttershy..." Applejack said, clearly not amused as she moved in close to her friend. "You should know better than to try and lie to your friends. Sure as sugar, we'll see through it every time..."

"I-I... I..." Fluttershy stuttered, looking away.

"It's okay, Fluttershy..." said Applejack, smiling at her friend. "I ain't gonna ask you about nothing you don't wannna talk about. But if you wanna vent it, I got the ears to listen."

Fluttershy smiled. Applejack was so kind. She always was. Being around her wasn't like being around the others. It was soothing. It made her feel just a little more confident in herself.

"Everypony's been ganging up on me today..." Fluttershy muttered in a low voice.

"Oh? How's that?" Applejack asked, head tilted.

"Dash wanted to teach me how to fly better... Twilight wanted me to tame a scary monster... Rarity... she's just embarrassing... and Pinkie... she treats me like a foal..." Fluttershy started, finding it still hard to speak.

"Well, shoot. That don't sound like too kindly behavior from our friends there," said Applejack nodding.

"They all say they have faith in me... but I just don't think I can do any of it..." said Fluttershy looking down. "And all I do is let them down."

"They just don't understand you," said Applejack. "Everypony's different, Fluttershy. They can't expect you to suddenly be just the same as them."

"But I don't want to be treated differently," said Fluttershy. "I want to be a dependable pony that everypony can count on..."

"Of course you do, Fluttershy," said Applejack in a warm voice. "Ain't no tree that don't wanna grow up and be strong and healthy. And you, Fluttershy, are a tree."

"I am?" Fluttershy started, confused. "Why do ponies keep saying that...?"

"Trees don't grow all the same. Dependin' on the elements, even two trees planted at the same time can grow completely different," Applejack said, giving a smile. "And if you shake a tree before it's ready, you ain't gonna get much fruit. That don't mean you lose faith in that tree ever getting at strong as the rest, you just gotta be patient, step back and give it time. Give it room to grow."

"But what if it doesn't ever grow?" asked Fluttershy, looking around. "Not all trees make it, after all. Surely you've seen some..."

"Every apple tree on Sweet Apple Acres is important to us, Fluttershy," said Applejack smiling. "If I see a little tree struggling to grow, I give it a little extra love and attention. If I stand by it and treat it good, right as rain, I'm sure to make it shine before too long."

"Yeah?" started Fluttershy. "So what do I do? There's no one to tend to me like that..."

"You got me, Fluttershy. I got a real talent for it, ya know?" said Applejack, nodding.

"Oh..." Fluttershy said, blushing. " I don't know... I couldn't ask..."

"Ask what?" Applejack questioned. "I'm your friend, Fluttershy. Ain't no special favor. Friends are supposed to be there for each other..."

"It just always feels like you're going out of your way for me, Applejack," Fluttershy said in a low voice.

"It's cause I care about you, Fluttershy. You're my friend," said Applejack. "The others care too, even if they don't always know how to show it."

"I know..." said Fluttershy, closing her eyes. "It's just too much, sometimes."

"I know. Don't you worry about it. Everypony gets a little overwhelmed havin' to worry about things all by her lonesome," said Applejack. "But there ain't no reason for you to feel alone if ya got some good friends at your side."

"You'll help me then?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at her friend, a faint blush on her face.

"Sure. If that's how ya want, it, I'll be here with you," said Applejack, smiling.

"I'd like that very much," said Fluttershy in a quiet voice. "I don't want to let anyone down. And if you're there with me... I think I'll at least be able to try..."

"That's the spirit!" Applejack said cheerfully. "And if you still can't do it, then what the hay. No one's gonna hate you for it."

"I should apologize to everyone," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "They might be worried."

"Leave 'em be, Fluttershy. That can wait 'till tomorrow," said Applejack. "It's best to take things like this easy. Besides in my eyes, it's they who are needin' to apologize to you."

"Yeah?" said Fluttershy, nodding. "If you say so..."

"Well that's that then," Applejack said. "Come along now. Granny Smith fixed up a whole mess of fresh apple pies..."

"That sounds delicious," said Fluttershy tentatively. "But I don't know if I should impose..."

"Don't be a stranger, Fluttershy. My home is yours," Applejack insisted, giving a firm nod.

"Alright then," said Fluttershy, smiling. She trotted along with Applejack feeling alarmingly contented. Being at the pony's side, she truly did feel like she could be a stronger pony for once. It was a nice feeling.

A/N: That's enough for part one. Yep, not much romance this time out. It's Applejack/Fluttershy this time. A cute pairing I think. There wasn't as much to go on with these two; it's pretty much just stems from how their character's fit together. Since Dragonshy, Applejack has been the one who is shown to have the most patience for Fluttershy. I made the rest of the ponies look kind of like jerks this chapter, but I think they're still in character for the most part. Dash and Rarity do have their self-absorbed sides and I can just see the prospect of new, rare books pushing Twilight away from her better sense, and well... Pinkie... I wasn't even sure I wanted to include her at first, but I think this still makes sense.

Anyway, thanks for reading. I do plan to do a lot more pony stuff, since it's a lot of fun. I'm not about to take rigid pairings requests, but I am open to suggestions. I don't really like Dash/Fluttershy, but I'm open to writing just about any other yuri ship. Though I am a little unsure how I'd do with a mostly fan character like Derpy, as much as I love her...


	2. Part 2

A/N: Chapter 2 time. Didn't take long at all. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro.

Applejack was more than happy to spend the day with Fluttershy. The gentle pegasus made for good company. The two of them had a shared love for tending to things, particularly for animals. It was rare for the two of them to get together without any of the others, but there really was a lot for the two of them to talk about. Hours passed quickly for the two until very soon it was evening.

Applejack desperately did want to help Fluttershy overcome her timid nature. The pony was a lot more capable then she even knew. Fluttershy just had a bad habit of telling herself she couldn't do things without even trying. Applejack had said she was a tree still growing, but it was more Fluttershy was a full grown tree that didn't know it was fully grown. Applejack just needed to give her someone to lean on until she realized that truth.

"Today was a lot of fun," said Fluttershy, smiling at her host as they sat at the kitchen table inside the farmhouse, finishing a hot, fresh apple pie. "You're a great friend, Applejack."

"Sure was. You really should stop by more often," Applejack said, grinning back at her friend, feeling a growing warmth inside herself.

"I should probably get going though," said Fluttershy with a soft nod. "Before it gets too late..."

"You're more than welcome to stay the night," Applejack offered in a warm voice.

"I'd love to," said Fluttershy. "But I wouldn't feel right leaving my animals at home unattended..."

"Shoot, don't worry about that," said Applejack energetically. "I sent Apple Bloom over your way just a little while ago to see that they were healthy and fed."

"You really shouldn't have..." Fluttershy muttered, blushing slightly.

"It ain't nothing to trouble yourself over," said Applejack with a fond smile. "I did promise I'd give you my love and attention. Remember?"

"That's right..." said Fluttershy, her blush growing. Applejack suddenly blushed herself as she stared at her friend, strange uncomfortable thoughts rushing into her mind. A slightly awkward silence fell for about half a minute. Then Applejack stepped back.

"Anyway, I reckon I better make one last rounds of the farm before we hit the hay," she said awkwardly. "I'll be back quicker than you even know it..."

"A-alright..." Fluttershy replied as Applejack trotted off outside.

Applejack gave a sigh as she stood at her doorstep, looking out over Sweet Apple Acres. Her heart was pounding. The cool night air slowly allowed her to calm back down. She gave a long breath and shook her head. What in the world was she thinking?

In those moments she had thought to herself that Fluttershy looked awful pretty. That wasn't something she should be thinking about a friend. It wasn't right of her, especially considering Fluttershy definitely wasn't a colt. That just wasn't normal. Nevertheless, Applejack couldn't rightly deny it. Her cute pegasus friend had made her heart skip a beat. She just needed to decide what to do about it now.

She stood there a long moment, not sure if she should go inside yet. She desperately wanted to help Fluttershy, but this awkwardness was hard for her to deal with. What would Fluttershy think if she knew she was having such strange and deviant thoughts? It would mean a loss of trust. And to lose the trust of such a great friend was more than Applejack could bare. A deep sense of fear began to set in as Applejack stood there.

"Applejack?" a familiar deep voice started, approaching her, startling her from her feat induced daze. "What're you doin' out here? I told ya I'd take care of everything."

"Ah, Mac," Applejack said, forcing a smile as she turned to see her brother approaching. "I just thought I'd check if everything was goin' well."

"You was standin' there awful still for quite a while if you was lookin' for me," Big Macintosh stated, a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh... you saw that then...?" said Applejack giving a long sigh, her face blushing.

"Shouldn't you be with your friend?" asked Big Macintosh. "You are trying to get 'er to open up, right? Can't do that from out here, can you?"

"I know... I just needed some fresh air," said Applejack turning around.

"You ain't gonna help that pony by actin' just like her," Big Mac said with a short laugh.

Applejack smiled awkwardly. Mac was right. It wasn't like her to act with fear and hesitation. She wasn't sure at all what to think about what she had just felt, but running from it wasn't going to do Fluttershy any good. She was going to stand with the pegasus pony and that was all there was to it.

"Thanks, Mac. You sure know what to say sometimes," said Applejack nodding to her older brother.

"Eeyup," Big Mac said before trotting off to check on the rest of the farm. Applejack smiled and went back inside, feeling mostly eased.

Returning to her room, she found Fluttershy. The pegasus looked up at her, somewhat surprised.

"That didn't take very long," she said, somewhat concerned.

"I ran into Big Macintosh," said Applejack. "He said he'd take care of it for me."

"Oh, I see," said Fluttershy, smiling at her. "That's very nice of him."

"It's Apple family policy ta go out of our way ta treat our guests with hospitality," said Applejack warmly. "We can't be doin' that if I have to go trotting all across the farm instead of staying here with you."

"I really appreciate it," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "I'm not used to being treated so nicely."

"It's what you wanted," said Applejack in a low voice.

"But you've always been kind to me," said Fluttershy nodding softly.

"I try to be kind to everypony," said Applejack. "Don't see no reason not to." Though she said this, she wondered if there hadn't been times when she had gone a little above and beyond for the timid pegasus. A faint blush appeared on her face as she thought about it.

"I'm glad I've been able to get closer to everyone since Twilight's come here..." said Fluttershy in a soft voice.

"Me too," said Applejack with a laugh, recovering her composure. "Feels like every day's another adventure with you ponies."

"I hope I'm able to live up to the faith everyone has in me," Fluttershy said in a very soft voice.

"I'll be there to make sure ya do," said Applejack with confidence. "You can count on me."

"That makes me happy," Fluttershy said, her face turning red. "Thank you, Applejack..."

Applejack lost herself for another moment. As she said her words, again Fluttershy looked captivating. Applejack felt the now familiar intense feeling soar inside her as she looked into Fluttershy's eyes. She was going to do whatever it took to do good by this pony. She had decided.

"It's my pleasure, Fluttershy," said the apple farmer in a soft voice, the blush reappearing on her face. "Really it is..."

Fluttershy just smiled. The two talked aimlessly a while longer before deciding to go to sleep. Through it all, Applejack found it hard to keep her eyes off the pegasus' smile. She would protect that smile, whatever it took.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy gave a small yawn as she awoke the next day. She stood from the makeshift bed Applejack had prepared for her and looked around. Applejack wasn't in her room. She supposed that was natural. Having a whole farm to tend to, the hard working pony surely had to wake up super early each day. Fluttershy smiled. Nothing about Applejack wasn't incredible when she stopped to think about it.<p>

The earth pony had a real stubborn side to her, but that was an acceptable fault. She worked hard. She was always kind. She was honest and really cared about her friends. She was willing to go out of her way to help someone like Fluttershy. The thought made the young pegasus happy.

Fluttershy reunited with her friend quickly after waking up. She offered to help Applejack with her daily duties to which the other pony accepted. Though Fluttershy wasn't entirely sure how much help she was exactly, she did have fun doing it. Every moment spent with Applejack made her feel warm. It was quite nice. Soon it was midday. After a nice lunch, Applejack approached her.

"I think it's about time we get you back to Ponyville, Fluttershy," she said, tilting her head slightly.

"You mean to confront Rainbow Dash..." said Fluttershy looking down. Flutershy had already talked in depth about the ordeals the others had been pushing onto her. The two had come to the conclusion that it was most important that Fluttershy set things right with her fellow pegasus, as she had seemed the most intense about the prospect of getting Fluttershy to do something.

"That's right. It's important you tell her you just ain't interested in learnin' to fly like that," said Applejack, nodding as she did.

"Alright," said Flutterhy in a low voice. "I can do that..."

"Then let's get along now," said Applejack trotting ahead.

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded. She followed after her friend.

The two returned to Ponyville without event, engaging in pleasant conversation as they did. Fluttershy wasn't even scared at the prospect of seeing her friends again. With Applejack there, she had all the confidence she needed. This didn't change at all when they finally arrived. Even when a familiar face popped up out of nowhere, Fluttershy remained fairly confident.

"It's Applejack and Fluttershy!" called our an excitable Pinkie Pie, zipping toward them.

"Oh, hey Pinkie Pie," said Applejack smiling.

"Hi," said Fluttershy, nodding.

"So what are you two doing?" asked Pinkie Pie in a bouncy voice. "You both look happy, happy. I bet it's something fun, fun! Gasp! Are you planning another surprise party for me?"

"No... er... not really..." said Applejack in a low voice.

"You didn't just come from a party then, did you?" Pinkie asked, her body becoming stiff as she leered accusatively at Applejack, who backed up. "You went to a party without me... didn't you...?"

"N-no..." Fluttershy said. "Honestly... we're just coming from the farm. I slept over there last night..."

"You ponies had a sleepover? And you didn't tell me?" Pinkie Pie started, indignant, eyes widening a little too much.

"Umm... sorry..." said Applejack. "But it was just the two of us... Weren't no party exaactly..."

"Still... I bet there was pie!" Pinkie said, crossing her forelegs.

"I think there's always pie over at Applejack's place..." said Fluttershy in a soft voice.

"So there was pie!" Pinkie gasped, horrified.

"Pinkie, ya know very well you can come over for pie any time ya please and we'll fix you some right up," said Applejack, shaking her head.

"Oh yeah," said Pinkie Pie, nodding. "That's right..." Fluttershy gave a soft laugh.

"Anyway, we best be moseying along, Pinkie Pie," said Applejack. "Fluttershy has places to be..."

"Is that so?" said Pinkie Pie. "Well, alright then."

"Oh... and Pinkie," Fluttershy said, walking up to her friend.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head curiously.

"About what you said yesterday..." Fluttershy said in a soft voice.

"I said something yesterday?" Pinkie started, confused.

"You know... what you told me..." said Fluttershy looking down.

Pinkie Pie stared ahead blankly. After a silent moment, she shook her head slowly.

"You don't remember?" Fluttershy questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Pinkie's eyes shot wide open. "Oh, I remember now. I was telling you all about that time where I made a bunch of cupcakes and was going to eat them all but Gummy ate them all before I could and I was sad..."

"Yeah... after that..." said Fluttershy, looking down.

"There was something after that?" asked Pinkie, confused.

"It doesn't matter," Fluttershy said shaking her head. "But... I want you to know that I'm working hard to become stronger. I don't want to just be weak little Fluttershy... I don't need to be treated special..."

"Oh?" Pinkie started, looking surprised. "I think I get what you're trying to say..." She nodded several times. "Alright Fluttershy! But I was just wondering one thing..."

"Yeah?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whatever happened to those cupcakes you made yesterday?" Pinkie questioned, looking up.

Fluttershy was taken aback. She gave a mild laugh and just said. "I ate them all."

"What!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "Fluttershy, how could you?"

Fluttershy laughed and trotted ahead. "Let's go Applejack," she said.

"Right," said Applejack. "See ya around, Pinkie Pie."

"I will remember this!" Pinkie Pie shouted out after them, raising her hoof in the air. "No one deprives Pinkie Pie of cupcakes!"

Fluttershy just giggled softly. Applejack gave a light chuckle as well.

"That was rather brave of you, Fluttershy," Applejack said as they continued to walk through Ponyville.

"I'm sure she'll realize it's a joke," said Fluttershy, still laughing. "Maybe... or maybe not..."

"No..." said Applejack, smiling. "I mean, telling her how you felt about what she said..."

"Oh," said Fluttershy. "Having you with me, I just knew I could say it..."

"Still, that's a might big step for you," said Applejack.

"I guess so," said Fluttershy, a little embarrassed.

It was then that the sounds of multiple sets of hooves approaching them could be heard. Fluttershy looked up to see the colt she had ran into the day before and his two friends approaching them. She averted her eyes timidly to the side.

"Look, it's that cute filly from yesterday," said the rough-maned colt. "And I don't see her completely insane friend anywhere around either..."

"Yeah," said the colt at the leader's right. "Instead she's got some other cute filly with her..

"Hey, girls," said the lead colt, approaching them. "How'd the two of you like to hang out for a while?"

"Well that sounds like a might fine offer," said Applejack, smirking. "What say you, Fluttershy?"

"Oh... er..." Fluttershy said, looking around awkwardly. Eventually, she looked at Applejack who smiled at her and gave her a wink. This gave her the confidence she needed.

"Fluttershy, eh? That sure is a pretty name," said the colt. "How fitting for such a lovely little face."

"I'm sorry," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "But we're just not interested."

"Oh, come on," the colt started. "Don't tell me you already have someone?"

"I have Applejack," said Fluttershy. nodding, stepping closer to her friend. Applejack's eyes widened and she stiffened up, her entire face becoming dark red.

"Wha?" the colts all said in virtual unison.

"I think this might be a lost cause..." the colt at the leader's left said, looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah... she's one of those..." said the right colt, grimacing a little.

"Well damn..." said the lead colt. "Now that is a true waste..." He turned around. "Let's go guys," he added before the three of them trotted off.

Half a minute later, someone jumped randomly in front of them without any warning. It was Rarity. Again she was madly waving a stick around.

"You foul ruffians dare approach my friend again!" she shouted triumphantly. It took a few moments for her to realize there was only empty air in front of her. "Where are they? I shall give them what for, I swear it! Just you wait and see!" she called out while she continued to flail the stick around madly.

"You don't need to worry over that, Rarity," said Fluttershy. "I already told those guys I wasn't interested. They just left."

"You did what?" Rarity questioned, approaching her friend, shocked.

"I told them I wasn't interested and they left," Fluttershy repeated in a quiet voice.

"Oh, I get it," said Rarity. "It was you who scared them away, Applejack." She took a step toward a still stiff and motionless Applejack, nodding in approval. "I do thank you for that. It took me time to find an appropriate armament. It is good that someone else was nearby to keep Fluttershy safe in my absence..."

Applejack didn't say anything in reply. Fluttershy was kind of confused as to why her friend wasn't saying anything or really even moving, her expression almost completely blank.

"No, no," said Fluttershy, looking away from the earth pony for a moment. "Applejack didn't say anything to them. It was me who told them we weren't interested."

"Is that the truth?" Rarity questioned, alarmed. "I see. I see! You must have taken my lesson to heart then!" Rarity smiled proudly. "I'm proud of you, Fluttershy."

"Er... yeah..." said Fluttershy. "I guess... But really not all that was needed... Those guys aren't as unreasonable as you thought. They actually left right away as soon as I told them I was spending the day with Applejack..."

"Oh! Is that what you meant..." Applejack spoke up, life all of a sudden returning to her face, giving a very awkward laugh. "I see..." she coughed. "That all makes sense then..."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked, confused. Applejack didn't reply to her, instead just looking away awkwardly.

"My words remain true regardless," said Rarity with a nod. "A lady must always be on guard. One never knows when danger shall rear it's ugly head! You must stand tall and fierce!"

"I know," said Fluttershy in a low voice that clearly expressed her feelings. "You are right. I do need to be stronger. Not everypony is nice enough to just back away like those colts. I'll try and work on it... just... it's a little unfair to expect me to be just like you all at once... It's a lot of pressure..."

Rarity was quiet for a moment. She frowned. "Fluttershy..." she said. "I had no idea I was pressuring you so much... You must have felt terrible after our encounter yesterday." She looked down, clearly troubled over her behavior. "However will you forgive me...?"

"It's alright," said Fluttershy. "I'm not angry with you, Rarity. I'm really not."

"Even so. It was wrong of me to push you around in such a manner..." Rarity said in a low voice. "I do apologize."

"Apology accepted," Fluttershy said warmly, smiling at her close friend.

"I'm glad," said Rarity, nodding. "But I'm afraid I must now be off. Work waits for nopony!" She smiled at Fluttershy. "I trust we're still on for our usual spa day?"

"Of course," said Fluttershy, giving a soft nod. "I'll be there."

"Wonderful!" Rarity said as she began to trot off. "Be seeing you then!"

"Bye!" Fluttershy called, while waving her hoof. When Rarity was gone, she turned back to Applejack. "Okay, let's go..." she said.

"Sure thing," said Applejack, nodding, still looking a little awkward and nervous. The two of them began to continue down the Ponyville's street, looking for Rainbow Dash. "By the way, Fluttershy..."

"Yeah?" Fluttershy started, looking over at her friend as they walked.

"About what you told those colts..." Applejack spoke, looking straight at the ground.

"What about it?" Fluttershy asked, not following.

She thought about it for a second. She realized their behavior had been kind of strange...

"Ah... never mind," said Applejack, shaking her head. "You did good, both with them and with Rarity back there..."

"Hehe... thanks..." Fluttershy said, smiling.

Slightly awkward silence fell as they continued walking. She began to think about why Applejack and those colts had acted so oddly to what she had said. It only took a few moments for it to all fall in place for her as to how her words could have been taken, and how in fact, they were taken. Her face turned red at the thought. Wow. Those colts really thought her and Applejack were... Not that it was something bad. Applejack was a wonderful pony after all. Fluttershy wouldn't mind so much if-

"Fluttershy!" a voice suddenly startled Fluttershy, tearing her from her train of thought. She looked up to see Twilight Sparkle standing in front of her, smiling over enthusiastically. She was equipped with a sack that seemed to include a few books, a scroll and some other supplies and effects.

"Oh... hi, Twilight..." Fluttershy said, looking away.

"So did you think about my request from yesterday?" Twilight asked. "What do you say? Are you ready for an adventure?"

"Now hold on a second, Twilight..." Applejack started in, moving toward the excitable unicorn.

"Oh, Applejack. I didn't see you there. What are you up to?" Twilight asked, flashing a smile.

"I'm just here because Fluttershy-" Applejack started to speak. Twilight suddenly stepped forward, grinning.

"I know. Fluttershy invited you along too!" said Twilight looking quite content. "Good thinking, Fluttershy. This is a dangerous adventure! We might have need for a little extra muscle."

"Twilight... that's not..." Fluttershy started, shaking her head. "You need to calm down..."

"But, Fluttershy... there are books... and no one has read them for centuries!" Twilight started, going into an overexcited squeal.

"We know you're excited about this, Twilight Sparkle," said Applejack in a low voice. "But at least think about what it is your askin' of us. Think about what it is your asking Fluttershy? You really think it's fair?"

Twilight just nodded happily. "Yep."

"Twilight! This is the Everfree forest we're talkin' about," said Applejack shaking her head. "That ain't no place for anypony to just wander off to without good reason."

"But we have a reason, Applejack!" said Twilight, ecstatic. "The pursuit of knowledge!"

"And that's a good enough reason to put your friends in danger?" Applejack questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"Uh..." Twilight averted her eyes and looked around unsteadily. "Maybe..." she said, tilting her head.

"I think I'll leave this to Fluttershy," said Applejack, nodding. "Come on Fluttershy, tell Twilight what you think."

"Is this really important to you, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked in a meek voice.

The unicorn pony just nodded again.

"Alright..." said Fluttershy. "We'll go with you then..."

"That's right, Fluttershy, you-" Applejack started while nodding energetically. She came to an abrupt halt when Fluttershy's words set in. "Wait! What?"

"I don't want to let Twilight down," said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "I know it will be scary, but I want to at least try and help her..."

"Er... Fluttershy," Applejack started in a weak voice. "That's mighty kind of you... but this is the Everfree forest we're talking about. Ain't nothin' ever good come out of that place..."

"I know it's scary..." said Fluttershy. "But if I'm with you and Twilight, I don't think it will be that bad..."

"Weren't there somethin' about a fire-breathin' monster of some variety?" Applejack said, averting her eyes.

"That's right! A chimera! They're really rare!" said Twilight clearly very eager.

"Fluttershy... if there's ever a time to just back away... this might just be it..." said Applejack, shaking a little.

"It'll be fine," said Fluttershy, shaking her head. "I mean... at least... I hope so..."

"Well..." said Applejack, gulping. "If you really want to do this... guess I'm in as well..."

"Awesome! You ponies are the best!" said Twilight excited. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Er... alright then..." said Applejack, smiling awkwardly as she looked at the pegasus. "Let's go, Fluttershy..."

"Yeah..." said Fluttershy, letting her eyes meet Applejack's. For some reason, even as she headed toward danger, looking into Applejack's eyes, she wasn't scared at all.

Or... well... maybe just a little...

Thinking about it, she stepped even closer to Applejack.

A/N: so here we have the middle of the story; our ponies getting closer and starting to fall for each other. Fun. Next will be the final chapter, which will actually contain some action. Should be nice.


	3. Part 3

A/N: And here it is, the final one of these. A bit of a change up from the last two chapters. A touch darker, with a little violence. Just be expecting it. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro.

Applejack tried her best to keep face as she trotted slowly through the bleak darkness of the Everfree forest. Applejack hated to admit it, but this place scared her. It was just really creepy. Just going into the spooky place completely unsettled her. And why shouldn't it? There were untold horrors lurking at every corner of the damn place. Manticores, ursas, those horrible little parasprites, every one of the terrible things Ponyville had seen in recent memory all came from this place.

Though these frightening, unnatural things really unnerved Applejack, she was trying her best not to let it show. Fluttershy was trying to be strong after all. Applejack had to stand tall for her sake. As hard as this was for Applejack, it had to be even harder for the meek pegasus. Looking in Fluttershy's direction, she could see a stiff, nervous expression on her face. She was clearly terrified but trying to keep it hidden, refusing to look anywhere but directly ahead of herself. Applejack was sure that the pegasus pony would just scream at any stimuli.

Their other companion, Twilight Sparkle, looked absolutely fearless on the other hand. Applejack was sure this was because, at that moment, there were more sparkles in the unicorn's eyes then there were on her flank. Twilight could get kind of odd when she was really excited about something as Applejack remembered learning first hand during that sleepover they had had with Rarity. Whatever these books were, they had Twilight even more excited than that. In her excitement, the unicorn pony seemed blind to the danger around her.

"So how much longer you think we got, Twilight?" Applejack asked as the three of them trot ahead quietly. "It's a might bit unsettling in this place..."

"What?" Twilight started, tilting her head. "Oh, it shouldn't be too long. Zecora said she caught a glimpse of a chimera in parts of the forest not too far from here..."

"Well ain't that just swell," said Applejack, looking downward. "And we're going just on what Zecora said? How we know this ain't a different one of these camera things all together?"

"It's 'chimera'..." said Twilight, smirking. "And it's because they're so rare," she nodded her head. "In fact, they don't even occur naturally, even here in the Everfree forest."

"D-don't occur naturally?" Fluttershy started in a timid voice. "What does that mean?"

"A chimera is a creature created powerful magic," said Twilight, seeming eager to explain.

"Magic? How do you make some kind of beast with magic?" asked Applejack, confused.

"Well, as I said before, the chimera is a combination of a goat, a lion and a snake," said Twilight, nodding excitedly as she spoke. "You just use magic to combine them and you have a chimera."

"That's horrible..." said Fluttershy, gasping. "The poor things... to be used like that... it's sad..."

"Princess Celestia eventually decided the same thing," said Twilight, nodding to the pegasus. "She made it illegal to use magic like that. It's been pretty much unheard of for a millennia now."

"That's a relief," Fluttershy said with sadness still in her voice, giving a heavy sigh.

"Yes," Twilight said. "But that's why me and Zecora are positive this is the same chimera as the one from the old legend we heard..."

"Wait," said Applejack. "I gotta question. If this thing's so darn old, how's it still alive even?"

"Hmm... Hadn't thought of that..." said Twilight, stopping to think for a few moments. "Maybe it isn't...?"

"Now hold on just a second..." Applejack started, narrowing her eyes. "What do you mean it ain't alive?"

"This legendary mage who made the chimera used a spell to bind it forever to his library," said Twilight in a low voice. "It's my belief that the spell may have kept the chimera's body animated well past the end of it's lifespan."

Fluttershy gave a low shriek, her body beginning to quiver. Applejack really didn't blame her.

"Twilight, you're a good friend..." Applejack said in a strong voice, shaking her head. "But do you really not see just how darn creepy and downright disturbin' that is?"

"Yeah..." Twilight started, gritting her teeth somewhat nervously. "Now that I think about it... it's kind of..."

"Did ya really think it was a good thing to do draggin' me and a sweet pony like Fluttershy into something like this?" Applejack said, raising her voice a little.

"I'm sorry..." Twilight said, giving a low sigh. "I was just so excited when I realized this legend might be true. I wasn't fair to you... and especially to you, Fluttershy..." She nodded to the pegasus pony. "I never should have asked you to do this with me..."

"It's okay..." said Fluttershy, forcing a nervous smile. "I forgive you, Twilight."

Applejack continued to glare a little at the unicorn. "A little late to be realizin' this was a bad idea, ya know? We're already this deep into it..."

"Yeah..." said Twilight, clearly feeling bad. "Maybe we should turn back?"

Fluttershy stepped forward. Nervousness still in her eyes, she shook her head at Twilight. "N-no... We've already come this far..." She looked down. "I know you'd be awfully disappointed to just go back now..."

"You'd really be willing to keep going, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked, smiling awkwardly at her friend.

"Ya don't have to, Fluttershy. Think it over. Twilight's your friend... but that ain't reason enough to stick around for some magic-made fire-breathing zombie monster..." Applejack said, honestly kind of hoping for a moment Fluttershy's fear would beat out her no doubt strong desire to do good by her friends.

"It's really scary..." said Fluttershy looking down, her voice becoming. "But also... hearing about it... it kind of makes me angry..."

"Angry?" Applejack started, surprised to hear Fluttershy say this.

"All the horrible, cruel things done to them... the ones used to make the chimera, I mean... It just make me mad," Fluttershy said, starting to scowl a little. "That's why... if I possibly can... I want to put an end to it and help those three poor creatures finally find a peace..."

Applejack couldn't reply for a moment. She was just impressed. Fluttershy's heart was so strong and kind. It was beautiful. Applejack suddenly felt a little bad. She remembered what Big Macintosh had told her the night before. She wasn't going to help Fluttershy get anywhere by acting timid and scared herself. She had to toughen up. This was damn scary, but she couldn't let herself be afraid of anything. For Fluttershy's sake, she had to be the strongest pony she could be.

"Then it's settled," said Applejack, straightening her posture, all fear suddenly leaving her. "Let's get goin' Twilight. Ain't nopony turning tail and runnin' away today."

"Applejack...?" Twilight started tentatively, lifting her head. "Do you ponies really mean it?"

"Course we do," said Applejack with confidence. "Now, let's get movin'. Standin' here ain't doing nopony no good."

"Yeah," said Fluttershy, nodding in agreement.

Twilight smiled. Her eyes glossed over like before as if there was a big switch in her head that had just been flipped back to on. "Awesome! You ponies are the best!" She started energetically, bouncing ahead in an almost Pinkie Pie like fashion. "Now, let's go. It shouldn't be that far now!"

The unicorn pony began to move ahead rather quickly. Applejack tried her best to keep pace with her, but Fluttershy was moving ahead at a more casual trot so she let Twilight stay just a little ahead of them as she walked alongside the pegasus. The three continued on for a very long while, things falling fairly silent save for the occasional conversation and the haunting sounds of the forest itself. After half an hour or so, the sun had set, giving way to near complete darkness within the forest. This certainly made things creepier, but Applejack wasn't about to let it get to her now. Determination had finally found her.

The sound of a distant howl pierced the still air very suddenly, sending a chill down Applejack's spine. Applejack kept her cool despite the sound. Fluttershy was less successful. She gave a shriek and began to run ahead. Applejack grabbed a hold of her tail with her mouth and pulled her back toward her.

"Now hold your horses, Fluttershy," Applejack said, walking up close to the pegasus pony. "Whatever that was, it ain't nowhere near us, ya hear?"

"Yeah..." said Fluttershy, shaking her head, looking kind of ashamed of her outburst. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize. It's okay to still be a little scared. I know how you're feelin' about wanting to help Twilight and that camera thing, but no one expects you to be fearless in a place like this," said Applejack, smiling at her friend. "It's just important the three of us stay together..."

"I know..." said Fluttershy in a very low voice. "Thanks..." she added warmly.

Applejack nodded at the pegasus, closing her eyes. "Now then... Twilight, about how long you reckon we have to go?"

No response came.

"Applejack, Twilight is missing..." Fluttershy said, fear in her quiet voice.

Applejack's eyes shot open. She looked all around. Sure enough, Twilight Sparkle was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished off into the forest.

"That stupid pony... just what in the hay is she thinking leaving us all by our lonesome...?" Applejack asked, indignant.

"I-I'm sure she'll realize really soon that we're not with her..." said Fluttershy, looking about ready to panic. "At least... a-at least I hope so..."

"Come on, Fluttershy..." said Applejack. "We gotta try to catch up with her..."

"Yeah..." Fluttershy started. The two of them began to move ahead fairly quickly.

"Twilight!" Applejack called out, hoping to reach the unicorn pony's ears. "Twilight Sparkle!"

"Twilight..." Fluttershy tried calling out herself, her voice just barely raised. Applejack had to shake her head. There was no way Twilight Sparkle was going to hear something like that in a place like the forest.

"Damn it, Twilight..." Applejack cursed in high frustration, as she ran from dark corner to dark corner. "This is exactly what we couldn't let happen!"

"We'll find her..." said Fluttershy as she also searched frantically. "She couldn't have wandered off too far..."

The two ran ahead rapidly from spot to spot, calling out the unicorn's name while they searched for her. Through it all, Twilight was absolutely nowhere to be found. After several minutes, the two of them stopped in their tracks. They were staring at a very old, ruined stone structure there in the depths of the forest. Applejack stepped ahead tentatively, Fluttershy just behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle? Ya in there?" Applejack called out as she approached. No reply was heard.

Then, suddenly, something emerged from the old structure. In the darkness of the forest at night, it was impossible to make out, but by it's shadow, it looked like the head of a pony poking out from the ruin. Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Twilight, there you are!" she said, giving a relieved sigh. Applejack stepped ahead after her, toward the shadowed form.

It was then that some clouds above them suddenly cleared, allowing the faint moonlight to penetrate into the forest. It fell upon the figure in the ruin's door, revealing it. Fluttershy screamed and ran backwards. Applejack could only stare and tremble. It wasn't a pony's head at all. It was goat's. It's eyes were lifeless, it's skin looked cold and blue, chunks of it were missing.

More forms emerged from the ruins. These were massive claws, reminiscent of the manticore's. With them came the head of a ferocious looking lion which emerged with a horrifying roar, it's flesh looking just as mangled and decayed as the goat's. Slowly, the whole beast came forth, revealing its downright unnatural form, which ended with a gigantic snake tail, which snapped and hissed about in the air. The whole thing was surrounded by an unearthly blue magic glow. This was the beast they had sought, just as Twilight had described it. The chimera.

Applejack's eyes widened. The was just no helping it, this was the most terrifying thing she had ever seen. Even so, she swallowed her fear and tried to stand tall. She glanced toward Fluttershy, who was cowering behind a nearby tree.

The lion head roared and then the goat head reared forward. A stream of fire emerged from it and collided with the tree Fluttershy was using as cover, causing it to just incinerate. Fluttershy ran from it in a panic. In the process, she tripped over a rock in her path and fell to the ground. The chimera jumped toward her.

"I ain't about to let you touch her!" Applejack called out with force and she bravely rushed ahead, getting between Fluttershy and the beast. Turning quickly, with every ounce of her apple-bucking strength she slammed her hind legs into the beast's chest.

To Applejack's shock and horror, this didn't deter the beast as she had hoped. Her hooves pounded a gaping hole right into the chimera's dead flesh, but this didn't even cause it to blink. All it changed was its target. Instead of Fluttershy, it was Applejack who got the powerful sweep of the monster's claws. It's immense strength sent the earth pony flying into a nearby tree. Her eyes spun in her head as she fell to the ground at the foot of the tree.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy called out, clearly scared. "No..."

"Fluttershy..." Applejack said, the pain she felt agonizing. She was finding it hard to move. "Please body... don't you dare fail me..." she muttered as she struggled to force herself upright. She still needed to protect Fluttershy.

"Enough!" Fluttershy shouted loudly, taking the tone she had in the encounter with the dragon, flapping her wings and flying in front of the chimera. "I won't stand by and let you hurt Applejack anymore!"

"No Fluttershy... it's not even alive... you can't..." Applejack started, finally able to stand. "You can't scare it... you can't reason with it... you can't..."

The lion head of the chimera roared triumphantly, completely unintimidated while the goat snarled and reared back. Applejack, seeing this, forced her body into motion. She galloped ahead at full speed, throwing herself into the air and bringing Fluttershy down and out of the way of the blast of fire that shot from the goat head's mouth. As she forced herself back up, the lion roared again. The snake head then hissed and snapped at her. She slammed one of her front hooves into it, causing it to recoil, but the lion looked ready to swipe at her again.

"Stop..." Fluttershy started, her tone returning to a more normal one for her as she stepped toward the beast. "Please... you don't want this. You're in 're suffering. I know, deep down... the three of you... you don't want to hurt anyone..."

The lion seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then it gave a small snort. Then, without warning, it dug its razor sharp claws deep into Applejack's flank. The earth pony screamed out in agony as body gave out and collapsed.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy cried, horrified.

"I will protect Fluttershy from you... I swear it..." Applejack said with strained breaths, truly meaning it. She could bear this pain. She could take far worse for Fluttershy. For the sake of the gentle hearted pegasus, who even now hadn't given up on the undead beast, Applejack would take on absolutely any burden. That decided, Applejack forced herself up again. She addressed the beast. "I don't care what you do. I don't care how much it hurts! I won't let you touch Fluttershy, ya big ugly brute!"

"Applejack... no..." Fluttershy said, trembling horribly.

The chimera gave a grunt and then it roared. Applejack, even in her pain, was able to punch away the snake head again with her hoof as it snapped at her. However, as the goat head reared back, ready to spew out its flames, Applejack knew she wouldn't be able to get away in time.

"Please... listen to me!" Fluttershy shouted, suddenly flying directly toward the chimera. She stared directly into the goat head's eyes. "I know you're still in there... I know you don't want this... Somepony was very cruel to you, but that pony isn't alive anymore. It's over... You're free to stop this all..."

The goat head seemed to hesitate, pulling back and stopping its attack entirely. The snake head writhed around and hissed. The lion started to raise it claw for another swipe. Applejack, watching stepped forward, staring the beast down herself.

"Don't you get what Fluttershy is sayin'?" Applejack shouted, staring the beast down. "She hasn't given up on you! Even after all this time, there's still one pony with a kind enough heart not to fear or look down on you! Don't that mean anything? This pony still has faith in you! And because of that, I have faith in you too!"

The chimera hesitated again. Slowly it lowered it's claw. The snake tail continue to hiss and thrash about. Fluttershy flew over to it, gazing into its eyes this time.

"You have it in you to end your suffering," she said in a warm voice. "The nightmare... it's over. You were hurt, but that doesn't mean you have to continue to hurt others. Please... rest now..."

The snake head stopped moving gradually, eventually coming to hang its head. The entire chimera soon became calm. All the heads looked at Fluttershy. She smiled at them kindly. Docile expressions came to grace every one of the three heads as the beast laid forward on the ground.

"That's right..." said Fluttershy softly, her voice full of kindness. "Just go to sleep. You'll find that all of this... it was just one big long nightmare..."

All six eyes of the chimera then closed. The blue glow that surrounded the beast slowly began to dissipate. Seconds after this enchantment had dispersed, the body of the beast suddenly turned all at once into a fine black dust. Fluttershy smiled, tears in her eyes.

Applejack, piercing pain in her every step, slowly trotted over to Fluttershy's side. She smiled at the pegasus pony. Fluttershy stepped toward her suddenly, threw her arms over her and began to cry. Fluttershy's weight was a little painful in her condition, but Applejack wouldn't have traded that embrace for anything. Fluttershy was incredibly and so very strong.

"You were amazing, Fluttershy..." Applejack said in a low voice. "Ain't nopony see what I just saw could argue that..."

"I was so scared... Applejack..." said Fluttershy still crying. "I was scared I wouldn't get through to them. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to stop them from hurting you even more..."

"I'm just fine, Fluttershy. This pony's stronger than she looks," said Applejack with a soft laugh.

Fluttershy pulled back a little, still teary-eyed. "Your seriously injured..." she said, looking at Applejack's still bleeding flank. "You put yourself through so much to protect me..."

"It was nothing," said Applejack, becoming conscious of the pain again.

"That's not right," said Fluttershy, shaking her head. "It could have been worse. You could have been..." Tears left Fluttershy's eyes again. "That just isn't a risk you should be taking for anypony..."

"I know that..." Applejack said. "I knew the risk I was takin'. Believe me, I was scared right near out of my horseshoes too. That ain't the sort of thing I'd do for just anypony, Fluttershy. But for you, I'd do it any time..."

"Applejack..." Fluttershy gasped. She then blushed slightly. "I really mean so much to you?"

Applejack looked away for a moment, then she looked Fluttershy in the eyes. How exactly she felt about Fluttershy had been eluding her the past two days, but at that moment, it was crystal clear. She wasn't about to run from it either.

"As long as we've been friends, I've tried to go the extra mile for your sake," said Applejack in a soft voice. "I always thought it was just cause you was my friend. Even yesterday and this morning, I might have said it was just the sort of thing I'd do for anypony I considered a friend..." Applejack straightened herself up further. With confidence, she said. "But that ain't it at all! You mean far more to me than just that, Fluttershy. I know that much for sure now."

"A-Applejack..." Fluttershy said, looking away shyly, her face red. She stepped forward then and tentatively restored eye contact. "To have such a wonderful pony say that about me... it's almost too much..."

"There ain't nopony more wonderful than you yourself, Fluttershy," Applejack, her tone affectionate.

"I've never had many friends outside the animals..." said Fluttershy, her voice quite meek though she didn't avert her eyes. "To hear somepony say things like that about me... it's-"

"So how do you feel, Fluttershy?" Applejack asked tentatively. "Can you see me as more than just a friend?"

Fluttershy smiled pleasantly and stepped toward the earth pony so they were directly face to face. In a warm voice, she said. "I don't think that will be a problem at all. In fact... it sounds wonderful..."

"Fluttershy... you wouldn't mind if I-" Applejack started, looking the other in the eyes, suddenly becoming incredibly nervous.

Before Applejack could finish her sentence, Fluttershy took the final step toward her, uniting the two of them in a warm, affectionate kiss. Applejack's flank still hurt like never before, but like that, she couldn't feel any of it. All she felt was happiness. She didn't want that magical moment to ever end. It was just too perfect.

"Applejack! Fluttershy! Where are you? I heard some strange-" a voice called out into the forest, falling very suddenly dead as it got near.

Applejack broke off her kiss with Fluttershy to turn her head. Sure enough, Twilight Sparkle was standing there, looking completely stunned, her body completely motionless, her jaw slack.

"Ah... Twilight Sparkle..." said Applejack, giving an awkward laugh. "You worried us going off like that..."

Twilight blinked several times and made some strange sounds, but seemed completely unable to articulate herself.

"Umm..." Fluttershy started, looking equally embarrased. "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed suddenly. "We met the chimera, Twilight."

This startled Twilight from her shock, pepping her right up. "Chimera? Where? Where is it?" she started, shaking her head and bouncing forward.

"Actually, that's it right there..." Applejack said, pointing out the pile of ash lying nearby with her hoof.

"What?" Twilight said, approaching the ash. "What happened to it?"

"Fluttershy here helped it finally pass on," Applejack said, smiling.

"But I never would have been able to get through to it if Applejack wasn't here to risk her life to protect me until I did..." said Fluttershy in an affectionate voice.

"Really?" Twilight started, surprised. "You two sure are amazing ponies..."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Twilight," said Applejack, her voice kind of strained. "If you'd been here, I reckon I woulda gotten outtta there with my flank in tact..."

Twilight's eyes then shot to Applejack's flank. "Oh... Applejack... That looks really terrible... " she said, looking at the injury. "Here. Let me help."

Before Applejack could reply, Twilight went into action. Using her telekinesis, she retrieved a first aid kit from the supply bag she was wearing at her flank and opened it. With haste, the unicorn began to treat Applejack's wound and then wrap it with bandaging. The process stung, but Applejack was nothing but grateful when it was completed.

"Thanks, Twilight," she said, smiling, feeling a little less pain, though it still certainly didn't feel good.

"But where did you go for all that time?" asked Fluttershy, stepping toward Twilight.

"Well..." said Twilight, looking down, kind of embarrassed. "I thought I saw something so I went between some trees. Then I kind of fell in a hole I didn't see..." Twilight looked down some more. "I hit my head when I did... and kind of blacked out for a few minutes..." She gave a long sigh. "When I woke up and got out of there, I didn't see you guys around anywhere..."

"We should have checked around a little more..." said Fluttershy. "But we thought you had run off ahead or something..."

"No..." said Twilight, looking still a little ashamed. "And it looks like I missed out on a lot because of it..."

"With the exception of this here pain in my side, everything still looks to have turned out fine," said Applejack. "I'm just glad nothing happened to any of us."

"Yes, that's the important part," said Twilight nodding. Her eyes darting ahead, locking onto the old ruin from which the chimera had emerged. "That's it... That has to be it!"

Applejack and Fluttershy both laughed. "Let's all go check it out," said Applejack, limping ahead. The three of them slowly approached the old structure. Applejack honestly was quite eager to see what was inside. Though she didn't care so much for old dusty books, after all that she had to say she was at least curious. Before long, they were at the door.

Twilight bounced inside, a huge smile on her face. Applejack and Fluttershy stepped in after her. Applejack watched as Twilight's expression changed entirely in an instant, her glee transforming into bitter disappointment. Looking around, Applejack could see why. There was nothing in that old building but a few small piles of ash.

"What is this?" Twilight said. "Where is everything...?"

Applejack shook her head. She took a step ahead. "Hate to break it to you, Twilight, but I don't think this unicorn was all that smart..."

"What?" Twilight asked, confused. "But he was a legendary genius magician..."

"Books are flammable Twilight," said Applejack in a simple voice. "It really don't make a lick of sense to put no fire breathing monster in charge of guardin' them. It don't take no genius to see that..."

Twilight gave an awkward laugh. She looked around, likely still hoping to find something, but there was clearly nothing of value in that entire structure. "Yeah... I guess I see your point... I hadn't thought about that..."

"After seeing what he did to those poor creatures, I don't think this is the kind of unicorn you want to be learning from anyway, Twilight," said Fluttershy in a low voice.

"You know what," said Twilight in a low voice. "You're probably right. I was so excited about the idea of lost knowledge, but really... there's probably some knowledge best lost..."

"Still, sorry you had to come all this way only to just be disappointed," said Fluttershy softly.

"No," said Twilight giving a sigh. "It's okay. Besides, I think I learned some valuable lessons for Princess Celestia today."

"Yeah?" said Applejack, nodding.

"Yeah... while their still on the top of my head..." Twilight started, suddenly retrieving a blank scroll and her writing tools from her bag. "I think I'll write them down."

"Alright," said Fluttershy, looking curious.

Twilight began to write her letter. As she did, she read it aloud. "Dear Princess Celestia, today I went on an adventure that taught me a number of important lessons about friendship. For starters, I now know if you wander off from your friends on your own you can miss out on a lot, not to mention get yourself and others hurt..." Twilight gave a short laugh. "But perhaps more importantly I learned not to get so excited about something that you ignore how your friends feel about it. There is no treasure in all of Equestria with more value than friendship, after all." Twilight's quill pen stopped in the air for a moment. She then started a new line. "Also, one more thing. Sometimes, you really can just not tell the sorts of things that are happening between your friends without you..."

"Twilight..." Applejack said, giving a short laugh, feeling that perhaps she needed to explain some things.

"But it's okay," Twilight continued to right. "They're still your friends after all. Even if things change, friendship is much stronger than just that. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight smiled proudly as she finished the letter, rolled it and stowed it and her pen and ink back in her bag. She nodded.

"Thanks, Twilight," said Fluttershy, blushing. "I'm glad you understand..."

"I gotta say it's still a little odd to me," said Twilight, looking down. "But I'm sure I can get used to anything. We are friends after all."

"That's right," said Applejack cheerfully..

"Now then," said Twilight. "Let's go home. I'm eager to get this letter to Spike. Not to mention get Applejack to a doctor..."

"I'll be fine," said Applejack, nodding. She was still really sore all over, but she wasn't completely out of energy just yet. "Don't you worry too much about it."

"Still, Twilight's right, Applejack," said Fluttershy. "We really need to get back before it gets too horribly late."

"Let's get our hooves moving then ponies," said Applejack nodding, turning around. Twilight and Fluttershy joined her.

The three of them began the journey back to Ponyville. Even in her pain, the journey was a pleasant one. Applejack's heart was satisfied with Fluttershy there at her side. She was a pony in love after all. Not only that, but she had seen Fluttershy really come out of her shell a lot that day, culminating in her doing something absolutely amazing. Seeing something like that, feelings things like this, Applejack figured that was worth just about anything.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy smiled as she trotted down the streets of Ponyville. It had been a day since the ordeal in the Everfree forest. They had returned to Ponyville quite late that night. They had taken Applejack to get treatment for her injuries. According to the doctors, it wasn't anything horribly serious, she just needed to take it easy for a while. She had stayed at the hospital for the night, but release was planned for that morning. Fluttershy planned to stay close to her and help her out while she was still weak.<p>

Fluttershy was actually just then on her way to meet with the earth pony. Once they did meet, the two of them planned to go and finally talk with Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy had been thinking about Applejack nonstop since the previous night, so at that moment she was just a little nervous. She wasn't sure what would happen when they did meet back up.

That was when, out of the very corner of her eye, Fluttershy saw her. Applejack was trotting slowly in her direction, looking a little tired, her flank wound and a few other scrapes and cuts she had suffered in the fight with the chimera still bandaged. Her eyes perked up when they met Fluttershy's. The pegasus pony increased the speed of her trot as she moved to join her friend.

"Fluttershy..." Applejack said, smiling. Fluttershy went up and nuzzled her affectionately a little then placed a short kiss on her cheek. She'd have gone further, but that would be too bold... and there were other ponies around.

"Well ain't that a greeting," Applejack said, her face turning red.

"It was kind of hard being apart from you after so much happened," said Fluttershy with matching blush.

"Yeah...I know what ya mean," said Applejack, giving a sigh, relaxing. "I sure am glad to see ya, Fluttershy."

"Me too," Fluttershy said, her voice softening.

"So, you still want to go head over and talk to Dash?" Applejack asked, smiling at the pony she loved.

"Yes," said Fluttershy softly.

"Then let's stop dragging our hooves," said Applejack cheerfully, stepping forward. Fluttershy nodded and started to trot along with the other pony.

The two passed slowly through Ponyville, enjoying every moment spent together, even if not many words were exchanged. Applejack moved a little more languidly than usual, but she seemed genuinely happy at Fluttershy's presence, which made the pegasus happy in turn. Before she even knew it, the two of them were at the small open area where everything had started for Fluttersy two days before. Sure enough, Rainbow Dash was flying high in the sky above, clearly working on her daily training routine.

Fluttershy flapped her wings to give her some elevation, hoping to get the other pegasus pony's attention. This usually failed. It was hard to get the attention of someone like Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy would usually have to try calling out, which didn't usually help much...

However, that day, Rainbow Dash noticed her at once and swooped down instantly at first sight of her. Her expression was a little more serious than usual.

"Fluttershy," Dash said, in a low voice, looking kind of sad and kind of relieved. "I thought about it, and I really wanted to apologize for the other day. It really just wasn't a cool thing for me to do, forcing you around like that without asking you if you wanted to or not..."

"It's okay," said Fluttershy. "I'm not angry about it, though I do accept your apology."

"That's a relief," said Dash. "I tried to find you yesterday, but I couldn't find you anywhere, even though Pinkie Pie and Rarity both said they saw you around. I thought you might be hiding from me..."

"It wasn't that," Fluttershy said in a warm voice. "Twilight pulled me and Applejack along for some kind of adventure." Fluttershy nodded to Applejack below, which caused Dash to look down.

"Whoa..." she said before suddenly swooping down. Fluttershy followed much slower. "Something did a real number on you, Applejack. How'd you get these awesome battle scars?" the rainbow pegasus pony excitedly started.

"There's nothing awesome about it," said Fluttershy, shaking her head. "She was seriously hurt."

"Yeah, I got it," said Dash, nodding respectfully. "But seriously, what exactly did I miss out on yesterday...?"

"It was nothin'" Applejack started, giving a kind of playful laugh. "Just your average battle with an ancient undead fire-breathin' monster," she added boastfully, clearly just to rile Dash up.

"That sounds awesome!" Dash shouted, looking shocked. "No fair! How come no one told the coolest, bravest pony in all of Ponyville you were doing something so incredibly cool! I would have been there with you ponies quicker than I could clear this sky!" As it were, there were only two or three clouds in the sky that day, so this was quite the boast.

Applejack laughed and smiled at her friend. "It really was a mighty exciting day," she said.

"Sure sounds like it," said Dash, flying around, looking even closer at Applejack's bandages. "This thing got you pretty good. Tell me you kicked it's ugly flank in the end?"

"Actually, it weren't even me who defeated it," said Applejack nodding her head.

"No... Don't tell me you let that bookworm take all the glory with her fancy magic," said Dash, shaking her head. "That's so not as cool..."

"Twilight weren't even there for the fight," said Applejack nodding.

"Huh? Then what?" Dash started, her head tilted. "You don't expect me to believe Fluttershy beat some super cool monster, do you?"

"Well it is what happened," said Applejack, nodding. "Guess it ain't up to me if your gonna believe it or ya ain't."

"Fluttershy defeated it?" Dash started, looking shocked. She turned and stared at Fluttershy for a moment.

"That's right," Applejack said. "Fluttershy found it's weakness and sure enough, reduced that horrible beast to a pile of ash..."

Dash looked shocked and confused. "But that's- When did Fluttershy get so cool?"

"I couldn't have done it without Applejack," Fluttershy spoke, smiling fondly as she did.

"You ponies are really serious?" Dash started in, still in disbelief. "How'd you possibly do something like that?"

"Sometimes, no matter who or what they are, all someone needs is a little extra love and affection," said Fluttershy, casting her eyes toward Applejack. "That alone can even work miracles."

"Exactly!" Applejack said, giving a cheerful nod. Fluttershy smiled.

"I don't get it," said Dash, oblivious. "I thought you turned this thing to dust? What's that got to do with love?"

"We'll tell you the full story some time, I promise" said Fluttershy with a smile. "But right now, there is something else I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" Dash asked, curious. "What's that, Fluttershy?"

"About those flight lessons you were going to give me..." Fluttershy started in a soft voice.

"Forget all about it," said Dash, shaking her head. "It was a stupid thing for me to even suggest. It obviously just isn't your style."

"Actually..." Fluttershy muttered, giving a nod. "I wanted to accept the offer..."

"You did?" Applejack and Dash both spoke in unison.

"Yeah..." said Fluttershy in a soft voice. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to keep stride with you, Dash... but I have always been just a little self conscious about my inability to fly as well as other pegasus ponies."

"Ya sure?" Applejack asked. "You did tell me ya were goin' to turn her down..."

"I know..." said Fluttershy quietly. "But I changed my mind. As I just said, sometimes a little love and affection can have miraculous results."

"Ya don't say?" Applejack exclaimed, blushing. "In that case, all I can do is wish ya the best of luck!"

"Thanks," said Fluttershy giggling. She turned to Rainbow Dash.

"You really want to?" Dash asked. Fluttershy gave a nod to the affirmative. "Awesome! In that case, let's hit the skies. For starters, follow me!"

With that, Rainbow Dash very suddenly thrust herself upwards, soaring into the skies, well past the height where Fluttershy would usually ever dare to go. Fluttershy nodded. She looked at Applejack one last time. The pony gave a nod and a soft smile of encouragement. This was all Fluttershy needed to take flight. Her wings spread freely and she used them to propel herself into the sky.

Gradually, she increased her speed as she climbed upwards. It wasn't long at all before she passed the height beyond which was comfortable. She continued ever upward. She could really do this, she thought. When she was just over halfway to where Rainbow Dash she glanced down.

For a second, she panicked, wondering perhaps if she wasn't going too fast, doing too much too soon. Then, out of the corner of her eyes, looking so small from the distance, Fluttershy made out the figure of Applejack far bellow her. That was all it took to give her the final push into the clouds.

A/N:The end. Wow. this chapter went long. Wasn't expecting I'd write so much. But I think this turned out really good. I actually think I tied things together better than I thought I would. So yeah, zombie chimera. Figured I needed to make the story about 20 percent cooler; that was my solution. And then there's the romance, which I suppose was the point. Also, I got a good chance to write a lot more Twilight here, which is good for when I plan to work with her in the future. Speaking of, it's still up for debate which pairing is next for me. I suppose Twilight/Pinkie Pie would be the obvious one if I intend to use all the ponies from the mane cast before doing repeats. It I don't get a better idea, I'll attempt that, I suppose. Also, check the pony pairing poll on my profile (love the alliteration); this really has no direct correlation to what I'll write next, but I will make use of the results somehow.


End file.
